rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted: Bright River Chronicles: Session 9.1
(5:51:53 PM) STExalted: The guard approaches you. "Anything I can do, sir?" He cautiously states. (5:52:05 PM) ***Spider nods cheerfully (5:52:17 PM) Spider: "Yes! Of course. Start by going somewhere else." (5:52:34 PM) STExalted: The guard blinks. (5:52:39 PM) ***Spider is, incidentally, a white haired man with his teeth filed to sharp points, red eyes and carrying a skull. (5:52:43 PM) STExalted: "Pardon?" (5:53:04 PM) ***Spider sighs and places an arm, and the skull at its end, on his shoulder. (5:53:29 PM) Spider: "I see, you must have endured amazing misfortune to get this far. Truly, admirable!" (5:53:40 PM) STExalted: The guard looks at Spider in confusion. (5:53:41 PM) Spider: "I mean, since you don't even seem to speak rivertongue...." (5:57:30 PM) STExalted: "...I'm sorry, sir, but I think you have to leave." The guard tries to herd Spider outside. (6:00:52 PM) Spider: "No, no, no! (6:00:56 PM) Spider: "YOU have to leave." (6:01:00 PM) Spider: "Now quit being obtuse." (6:01:04 PM) ***Spider brandishes a document. (6:01:56 PM) STExalted: The guard snatched the document. (6:10:03 PM) STExalted: The guard blinks (6:10:06 PM) STExalted: Then he blinks (6:10:13 PM) STExalted: Then he blinks some more. (6:10:55 PM) STExalted: "BOSSS!" he shouts, before running to the back office. The guards and workers around eyed him, before looking back at you. (6:11:09 PM) Spider: The message is... well, it has the word "MINE =P" written on it. And yet something in the inelegant but scratchy writing, the single word, draws the guard in. He can see it! See what's there how obvious is is now. It's clear! The document is clearly proof that the king has officially nationalized the warehouse and given anything and anyone inside to the owner of this paper.... It's royal decree, words in iron, unbreakable law etched in stone. THere's nothing he can do about it, nothing but accept what's there as true.... (6:12:27 PM) Spider: n anything and anyone inside to the owner of this paper.... It's royal decree, words in iron, unbreakable law etched in stone. There's nothing he can do about it, nothing but accept what's there as true and resign himself to the fact that all his coworkers and the stuff they're guarding belongs to the man in front of him. Not that he has to like it. (6:20:10 PM) STExalted: Suddenly, the door is kicked open. The manager comes out - his eyes bloodshot, looking around the warehouse, before settling on you. (6:20:58 PM) Spider: "Yes?" (6:21:25 PM) STExalted: He stalked to you, the paper still in his hand, before shouting at you unintelligibly, then signalling the remaining guards to get out from there. (6:21:36 PM) STExalted: He also states all the workers are fired. (6:22:29 PM) Spider: "You don't really have the authority to fire my belongings you know..." (6:22:44 PM) ***Spider corrects him absently, sounding sincere and helpful. (6:24:17 PM) STExalted: "But, but," one of the worker moves to Spider. "What about us?!" (6:30:10 PM) ***Spider snatches the paper back from the man. (6:30:24 PM) Spider: "Well, I need someone here to take care of my stuff." (6:30:29 PM) Spider: "Wouldn't let the riffraff take it." (6:30:55 PM) ***Spider looks around and starts pointing at random people, including the one who spoke up and the initial guard. "Oh, but all of you are fired. Yorrick says you're too stupid and ugly." (6:31:11 PM) STExalted: The worker look at the Spider skeptically. "And our pay? And who would guard this? We are not guards!" (6:31:29 PM) ***Spider waves the paper in front of him. (6:31:39 PM) Spider: "Take it up with the crown, as you can see this is completely legitimate!" (6:32:12 PM) Spider: "It's not my business to object if the king wants to just give you away. Why, only rebels would do something as... distasteful as that!" (6:37:11 PM) STExalted: The workers sigh, before getting back to the group. They talked for a while, before groaning, shouting, and other kind of sounds, then grumpily walk out of the warehouse. Most of them jeering at you. (6:47:42 PM) ***Spider smiles cheerfully! (6:48:12 PM) ***Spider proceeds to paste two or three more prepared notifications on the doors that look markedly more official and pretty much convey the same message, and are set up with the same charms. Category:Exalted Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles